


Flickering Light

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day7, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, diplomatic dinners, posioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst at a diplomatic dinner during Anakin's padawan days.___________A few minutes later, he noticed an odd sensation coming down his bond with Obi-Wan, which was odd. Obi-Wan never let his shields slip. Anakin stopped eating and looked at Obi-Wan across the table. He seemed to be okay, but there was a sheen of sweat shining on his brow. Odd, since they were on an ice planet and it was freezing in the dining hall.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Flickering Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 7: Poisoning. I don't think there are any trigger warnings, so enjoy!

Diplomatic dinners were so  _ boring.  _ Anakin’s hands fidgeted under the table, his leg also bouncing a hundred miles a minute. Why couldn’t there be some  _ action  _ at these things? All they seemed to do was talk, talk, talk. Anakin glanced over at his master.

He smiled amiably at the diplomats and seemed to be quite enjoying himself. Obi-Wan always seemed to have a good time at these things, which Anakin just didn't understand. Obi-Wan would glance over at Anakin every so often, ensuring that he was safe.  _ Of course  _ he was safe, there was no danger at these stupid dinners!

Finally,  _ finally,  _ some servants brought the food, and Anakin made sure to thank the person that brought him his plate. They weren’t slaves, but he always made an effort to thank them. They were people, they had names too. And the hoity toity diplomats seemed to forget that, not giving the staff a second glance. 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, waiting for his signal to start eating. The first few of these dinners that they had gone to, Anakin had started eating before the host, and apparently that was “very rude” and “could have started a war.” When Obi-Wan gave him the nod, he dug into his meal with gusto. Honestly the food was quite good, almost good enough to make up for the boringness that came before. 

A few minutes later, he noticed an odd sensation coming down his bond with Obi-Wan, which was odd. Obi-Wan  _ never  _ let his shields slip. Anakin stopped eating and looked at Obi-Wan across the table. He seemed to be okay, but there was a sheen of sweat shining on his brow. Odd, since they were on an ice planet and it was freezing in the dining hall.

Without warning, their bond began to flicker. It made Anakin startle, and before Anakin could react, Obi-Wan fell face first onto the table. Under any other circumstances, Anakin would have laughed. But something was  _ seriously  _ wrong, and Anakin didn’t know what it was. “Master!” Anakin cried. He stood up from the table and leapt across, using the Force to aid his jump. He shook Obi-Wan’s shoulder and pulled him into his lap, begging him to wake up.

“Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, wake up, please.” His end of the bond was silent, barely even flickering. Holding Obi-Wan tight in his lap, Anakin looked around the room for help. Surely someone could save him. “Help him, please! Please, someone, he’s  _ dying! _ ” Anakin sobbed out. But no one moved a muscle to aid him. “Please!” he begged. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall, burly figure began to move towards him.  _ Finally, some help.  _ But instead of rushing over, the man pulled something out of his pocket and moved ever so slowly to Anakin.

“Please call for help sir, I can’t feel him and I think he might be dead and just  _ please  _ go get help!”

But the man said nothing, only raised the device in his hand closer to Anakin. Belatedly, Anakin thought that it looked a bit like a handheld stunner. T hen the man’s hand made contact with Anakin’s side, he felt a jolt of electricity, and the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first time writing young Anakin, so let me know how I did. If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day!  
> Also you can find me on tumblr @CloudySkyWars


End file.
